It's True,It's You
by Arielshin94
Summary: SuHo really love Kris but Kris doesn't love SuHo.Until karma turn Kris life with Kris fall in (more) love with SuHo.But that time SuHo have no longer falling for Kris..
1. Foreword

Title: **It's True,It's You**

Author: **ArielShin94**

Pairing: **Krisho/Krisuho,slight!Kray,slight!Seho**

Main cast: **Kris,SuHo,Lay and Sehun**

Support cast: **Other EXO member**

Rating: **angst,comfort**

Summary: **SuHo really love Kris but Kris doesn't love karma turn Kris life with Kris fall in (more) love with that time SuHo have no longer falling for Kris..**

Warning: **Many typo's,the plot is mine..-I'm sorry,English is not my first language-**

Song: **Something Happened To My Heart-AST'1**

**A/N : My first fic in Fanfiction...Language : English**

* * *

**It's True,**

SuHo: "I really love you,hyung.I'm sorry for being disturbing of your relationship.I hope we can get along and be together forever.I want to be a good partner for you Kris Wu Yi accept my love.."

Kris: "I can't accept your love,SuHo.I have someone else that more better than 's Lay.I love him.."

**It's You..**

Kris: "I'm so sorry I'm realize that you only in my accept my love again, don't stop for loving me.."

SuHo: "I'm sorry, can't be together now.I have someone else that more better than 's SeHun and I love him,hyung.." _-'Mianhae,hyung.I'm still love you but I can't push SeHun 's too kind and he always beside me..'_-


	2. Chapter 1

**Title : It's True,It's You**

**Pairings : KRIS x SUHO = KRISHO**

**Author : Arielshin94**

* * *

Enjoy Reading~~~~

Beware of the typo's and grammar slips~

* * *

A small petite young man and have an angelic and sweet face known as Kim Joon Myun or being called as Suho jogged around school to find kissable lips smiled sweetly when he found what he was looking.

"Hyung!"

Suho shouting at the tall blonde man who was busy talking to his friends. The called man as hyung turning his head towards expression changed when he saw Suho ran up to him.

"Kris hyung,can we talk for a while?" Suho asked the tall guy.

"What do you want? I had nothing to talk about this anymore.. Are you not remember what we decided last night?" said Kris while staring coldly at Suho. He even never looked at Suho more than two seconds because he really dislike and hate Suho.

"This is important,hyung!" whined 's friend smiling while looking at Suho's cute immediately leave Kris and didn't want to interfere the couples.

Without asking for Kris approval, Suho reached Kris hand and hold it but immediately pulled away by Kris.

"What are you want?Are you asking me to break with Lay again,huh?" asked Kris sarcastically.

"Do not dream Kim Joon Myun!I'll never let go of Lay and you have to remember that I'll never admitted that we once engaged!" said Kris harshly to 's friend who saw the scene tried to calm him.

Suho smile wryly when listening to Kris's harsh words. He cursed himself for falling in love with the tall men wholeheartedly while Kris never being kind and falling in love to him.

"No!Not that!" Suho shook his head.

"Then?" Kris asked Suho curiously with full of suspicion.

"This.." Suho holding Kris's hands and put a ring on his palm.

Kris smiled sardonically when he saw the ring. "You're so annoying,Kim Joon Myun!I'd throw this damn ring but you still give it to me really do not know shame Kim Joon Myun!" Suho only smile wryly heart ached like a thousand knife stabbing in it when he hear Kris's harsh for his whole life,this is the first time Suho felt really stupid because he tried to find the damn ring whole day yesterday after Kris throw it at his home yard.

'Neo jinjja pabo-ya,Kim Joon Myun!' cursed Suho in his heart.

"Don't think badly of me first, hyung.."

Suho release the ring on his right finger and gave it to hand tremble when he give the ring to Kris.

Kris noticed it but he just pretend not to see it.

"I only want to return it,hyung. I hope this ring fit on Lay's finger." said Suho with a sad smile.

kris stares with disbelief to Suho. How can a person like Kim Joon Myun, who always followed him everywhere after they officially engaged three months ago,want to break up their engangement just like that. It's really a grace for his heart,he jumped in delight.

"Am I misheard you?Are you really want to cancel our engagement?"

Suho nodded his head slowly. He could feel the happiness in Kris words when he said that he wanted to cancel their engagement.

"I've stopped liking you, hyung…so,after this I will not interfere your relationship..." said Suho with a slight quivering because he desperately tried to hold the pain in his heart and tears that started to gathered in the corner of his eye.

"Uhhh.. I went first,hyung.. Anyeong,Kris hyung" said Suho and bowed slightly and stepped to leave don't want to cry in front of Kris.

"Suho!"

Suho stopped and turned around when he heard Kris calling him.

"You know hyung, this is the first time you called me Suho." said Suho with a sweet smile etched on his face.

"Thank you and I'm sorry…"said Kris softly but still can be heard by Suho.

"It's okay,hyung!" Suho nodded his head.

"I'm also want to apologize for being a burden to you,hyung .." Suho bowed slightly and tried to smile but the tear that he hold firmly,finally flow swiftly. Suho roughly wiping the tears on his pale white cheeks. Suho smiled at Kris with tears still flowing.

"Goodbye,hyung…"

Suho quickly run away to the toilet and leave Kris with the feelings of guilt began to gather in his opened the door harshly and closed the door with a loud thump sound. He bit his lips hard to avoid his loud sobs escaped from his mouth and hit his chest hard as trying to distract the pain in his heart.

"You're stupid Suho!You're stupid!" cried Suho loudly while sobbing hardly inside the toilet.

That day,is the first time Suho didn't enter the class for the whole day….

* * *

A/N:

Kyaaaaa!

Akhirnya dapat juga saya postkan chapter yang pertama...so,enjoy reading!

Ohh,ya~Maaf ya..Ceritanya dalam bahasa inggeris,kalau nggak ngerti,google translatenya aja,yahh~/p  
hehehe..mianhae~

**_ARIELSHIN94_**


	3. Chapter 2

**Title : It's True,It's You**

**Pairings : KRIS X SUHO (KRISHO)**

**Author : ****_ARIELSHIN94_**

* * *

Enjoy reading~~~

Beware of the typos and grammar slips~

* * *

Kris sat alone at the edge of a pond at his house garden while playing the ring that has been returned by Suho still remembered how Suho trying hard to hold his tears when Suho said that he want to canceled their is what he want,but why he felt so guilty?

He had tried so many times to loving Suho but his heart still towards he and Suho had been engaged in three month and Suho always followed him everywhere,but still he can't forget about Lay.

He put the small ring on his last smiled when the ring fit on his remember how happy Suho is when the ring slipped on his tiny sighed know he had hurting Suho and his is the one that make their family are very talkative and friendly 's why his parents really love Suho and want him as their son.

Once,he had tried bought Lay meet his parents but lastly his mother nagging at him and forbid him to be friends with mother said,Lay is not the person that they want and doesn't suitable with he doesn't showed their relationship in front of Suho and his know how disappointed Suho is when he saw Kris always holding hands with Lay.

His thought faded away when suddenly he felt someone poking his right shoulder. "Why are you here,baby?Aren't you supposed to meet our guest?" asked his mother while smiling crunched his nose when he hear words 'baby'.

"Ughhh..Don't calling me like that mummy…It's disgusting.I'm already nineteen and I'm a son,not a daughter…" tell Kris to his Ha Na just rolled his eyes when hearing Kris whined.

" you are my son and how old you are,I don't care..You are still my baby..Remember,MY BABY…" said Wu Ha Na crossing his arm to her chest while pouting gaping at his mother's when his mother become good at sulk?He always hearing his mother's nagging but now?He swear whoever that teach his mother being like this,he will killed that person.

"Come on,baby….I want you to meet our guest..I'm sure you happy…" said Wu Ha Na while keep pulling his son's hands.

"I'm afraid your father will angry if you don't want to meet our 's really our important ,this guest has to do with your life and death,Yifan…"

"Wha-.."

"Please my baby…."

Kris looked at her pleading kept his mental note to killed whoever that poisoned his mother to become like this.

"Ughh…okay..okay..I'll go now…" groaned Kris stand up and walking slowly towards the main door that connected to their living room.

"Thanks my baby!" His mother giggled and followed him rolled his eyes and shook his head slowly with his mother's behavior.

Kris enter the living suddenly he stop on his doesn't even care when his mother accidentally struck behind him.

"Ouchh…baby…Why are you stopping?" yelped Wu Ha Na while rubbing her forehead.

"Why is he here?" ask Kris still looked at the guest that successfully catched his attention.

"Who?Wha-.."

"That boy..Why is he here?"ask Kris while gritted his teeth.

"Why?He is your fiancé right?" ask Wu Ha Na dumbfounded.

"Ex- fiancé actually.."

"Baby,I don't want you to be an enemy to Suho..He is a good boy…Ahh!Before I forget,your father and I will go some business trip with Suho's father..So,Suho will stay here for awhile.."

Kris gaped at his mother sudden news.

"You,what?"

"Kris.."

Kris snapped his head towards his father.

"Ahh,finally you come..Where have you been,son?" asked Kris father while smiling.

"Come here..I have a few things to tell you." said Kris father while patting the couch next to him.

Kris obeyed his eyes still staring at Suho lowering his head when their eyes meet. He still felt disappointed with what happened yesterday and truly this time he doesn't want to meet with didn't ready yet to face with Kris.

Suho clenched his knuckles until white and he didn't realize that Kris's mother called him.

"Suho baby…" called Wu Ha Na beside Suho while rubbing his back slowly.

"Are you alright?" asked Wu Ha Na in hushed so worried with Suho's behavior Suho is the one being so noisy and love to talk but now,he only keep in silent while hearing his father conversation.

Suho nodded doesn't dare to look at Kris.

"Kris,tomorrow me,uncle Siwon and your mother will go to Canada for some business will leave this morning in 5 a. ,I hope you can take care of more thing,please take care of Suho as will stayed with you during our absence,okay son?" asked Kris's father while stroked his hair slowly.

"But daddy,how long you will stay there?"

"Hmm..maybe in a few weeks..Right,Siwon?"

"Yes..Once our job is done, we will be back as soon as possible,okay Myunnie?" asked Siwon while clutched Suho's hands tightly.

"Ne,appa.." Suho smiled wryly at his knew that Suho still disappointed about the first,he really shocked about Suho's decision to canceled his engagement as he know how desperate Suho is when it comes about knew that Suho really loves he can't doing anything about it as he also knew that Kris will never falling in love with his beloved son.

Siwon stroked Suho's head slowly when he remember when his wife passed away two years always being alone and always crying when he remember his he hope with Kris's presence,Suho will be better than now,it seems that Suho will be as being lonely and afraid that someday he will lose ,he will never want that and he wished that it will never happen.

Siwon shook his head slowly then he smiled to Kris's father.

"Okay,now we want to go out to settled our ,Kris,don't go out anywhere until we come ,you can rest in our guest will bring the luggage to the Siwon,Hana.." Kris parents and Suho's father quickly get into their the main gates closed,Kris walking slowly and stood in front of Suho.

"So,this is your plan,huh?" asked Kris while staring sternly at ignoring Kris's words and stepped into his room.

Kris tugged Suho's left wrist harshly and turning Suho to face him.

"Owww!Kris,what th-.." yelped Suho while pulling back his hand.

"Answer me,Kim Joon Myun!ARE YOU PLANNING THIS?!" Kris shouting loudly while clutching Suho's wrist hardly.

Suho's tears started to gather in the corner of his it has to be turned like this?

"I'M NOT,YOU BASTARD!LET ME GO!" Suho shout back while tugging back his Kris still clutched Suho's wrist while staring angrily at Suho.

"You say you want to let me go, then why are you even stay here?" asked Kris while gritted his teeth.

"I stayed here is not on my will,hyung…" answered Suho still tried to pulled back his hand from Kris.

"You think that I believe you?Huhh!" said Kris while clutched Suho's wrist more hard.

"Hyung..Let me go..Jeball hyung…" plead Suho knee started to can't bear the pain anymore and his tears started to flow swiftly.

Kris softened his grasp when he saw Suho become take this opportunity to escape from Kris and quickly take his luggage and ran into his he quickly closed the door with loud thud sound.

Kris leaning against the wall and sighed heard Suho's whimpered and loud sob from upstairs.

"Am I too harsh?" asked Kris softly then stepped slowly into his room.

* * *

Kris walking slowly towards upstairs after drinking his favourite almost past midnight but his parents still didn't showed stopped abruptly when he heard Suho's word.

"Omma…Bogoshipeo….Help Myunnie,omma…"

"Please take Myunnie with you,omma….Myunnie doesn't want to live here…Myunnie want to follow omma…"

"Omma…"

"Please,omma…"

He knew Suho still crying hardly but he didn't knew that he will make Suho like clutched his left braved himself to knock Suho's door.

"Suho-ah…" called Kris calmly.

""OMMA!Please help Myunnie,ommaaaa!" Suho suddenly crying and sobbing hardly when hearing Kris.

"Suh-.."

"GO!I DON'T WANT ANYTHING FROM YOU!GO!" cried Suho while pressed his hands hardly to his still knocked on Suho's door.

"Go…" whimpered Suho weakly on his heart was beating fast when hearing Kris's want to die now. His left wrist still throbbing in pain and he don't want it happened it twice if he opened the no knocking from Kris, Suho slowly lay down on the bed.

Suho sniffle while clutched his pillow to his chest.

"Omma…." He sighed softly and started to drift in sleep.

* * *

A/N

kyaaa!Chapter 2 is up!Thanks to _**KIMXENA **_kerna udah review storynya...Stay tuned for the next chapter.. ^.^9


End file.
